Growing Up!
by blackwater-forever
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. DETAILS INSIDE.
1. First Day Back!

_**Hi guys! this is my first chapter at a new story, i'm not sure how everyone will like it so please review and let me know if it is worth continuing, good and bad reviews are welcome as i want to try and do this story good! all characters and story belong to steph meyer. this is just a fan fic. i only own jason meyers at this point :P anyways so enjoy! and review! :) thank you!**_

**Renesmee POV:**

I'm so excited, today is the first day back at school – and I am officially a senior! I guess you wouldn't call me a normal 16 year old. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, even though I look their age – I'm actually not.. I'm really only 5 years old; see the thing is I'm half vampire, half human, a hybrid. So while I act and look 16, I am 5. Although no one knows that apart from my family – and Jacob! Jacob is my best friend! He's been my best friend since I was little, I have finally caught up to his age, Jake doesn't age because he's a werewolf and stays his age until he stops phasing. Like I said I'm not a normal 16 year old.

Because it's the first day back, I want to stand out, well really i just want the completely cute and hot Jason Myers to pay attention to me. One could say what I'm deciding to wear is slutty, but I say it's making a statement! "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get down here now, you are going to be late!" That's my mum Bella; she is such a stress head! "Yeah, coming Mum!" I quickly take one last glance in the mirror and skip downstairs. Jacob is here too, he's practically like my big brother, "Hey Jake!" I run up to him, he smiles... until he see's what I'm wearing.

"Uhh, Nessie... what are you wearing?" I look at him confused,

"Clothes, duh!" Yeah, I forgot to mention he can get a bit weird at times.

"No Neisse, you aren't going to school dressed like that, those shorts are WAY to short!" Oh my god, was he actually being serious.

"Jake, what is your problem I wore these shorts all summer!"

"Yeah well that was just in front of us, you are going to school with tons of guys to drool over you! No, not happening" Urgh! He was so annoying sometimes

"Chill Jake, you arn't my father, and besides I'm sure daddy loves it!" I said knowing my father was in the next room and could hear everything we were saying. "Don't you daddy?" He walked in then,

"Yeah Nessie I do, wow my little girl is all grown up!" I just smile knowing I've won this fight.

"Anyways dad, I'm late can we go now, cya Jake!" I say and run out the door. I hear him mumble something unpleasant but I don't really care, today will hopefully be the day Jason will notice me!

_**Hiii again! so what did you think? let me know cos i dont really want to continue this if no one reviews there'd be no point, so let me know guys! :) thank you!**_


	2. Acting Different

_******Hiiii! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately. But i really hope you guys like this chapter. Disclamer STEPH MEYER OWNS ALL. i do not own twilight! So i warn you - Ness is a bitch in this chapter - but dont give up on her too easily. She comes around... eventually. Anyways enjoy...******_

**Renesmee POV:**

Okay… So maybe wearing such _short _shorts wasn't a good idea. Basically the entire school was staring, okay so this is really awkward now. I see my best friend Jessica running up to me, Jessica has been my best friend since I started high school. I would trust her with my life, I want to tell her the WHOLE truth about me, but I can't, maybe one day…

"Ness!" She runs up to me and hugs me,

"How was your summer?" I hadn't seen her this summer because she went on vacation with her family.

"Yeah it was great, how was yours? How was Hawaii?" We start walking down the corrider together, and I'm still getting stares, greeeat.

"Yeah it was soooo much fun! I loved it, uh Ness?" She asks,

"Yeah Jess?" She stares at my shorts,

"So why are you wearing um, such, very short… shorts?" You see, Jess is quite a conservative girl, that's why my family adores her, I could never get in any trouble with her. I just laugh,

"Oh Jess, one day I am going to take you shopping, cos you have like the BEST body – and you never show it off, which is exactly what I'm doing" She just laughs, but i can tell she doesn't approve. I turn around and bump into something hard…

"Oh sorr-" Oh My God! Its Jason Meyers! OMG Breathe Ness, Breathe, act natural.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say while picing up my books. He takes full notice of me, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh, hey, no sweat, I'm Jason, and you are?" He puts his hand out to shake,

"Renesmee" I shake his hand.

"Wow that's suck a pretty name!" I cannot believe I am talking to him! Ahhh.

"Yeah, it's quite a mouthful; you can just call me Ness" I smile up at him, wow he is like a bloody greek god!

"Sure, Ness… I'll see you around" He winks at me and walks away.

Jess walks up to me,

"Ness, was that really necessary, I mean like you totally bumped into him on purpose what's gotten into you lately," Jeez, what is her problem.

"I'm sorry I actually want attention from guys, unlike you – you may as well be a leso!" Okay, I admit that was a little harsh – but she's just such a good girl and 90% the reason I am too!

"Seriously Ness? I don't even know why I bother!" She walks away. Okay great – first day back and I'm already in a fight with my best friend. I guess it's a good thing we aren't in the same homeroom this year. Oh there's the bell… gotta go to homeroom or I'll be late.

As I'm walking into homeroom… I'm still getting a lot of stares, especially from Cally. The most popular girl in school, she walks up to me, uh-oh she is soo going to embarrass me! I mean she _never_ talks to me!

"Hey, Renesmee is it?" She smiles at me, okay then?

"Hey yeah, but you can call me Ness if you like" I smile back.

"Okay cool Ness, so do you wanna sit with us today?" Oh my god, first Jason, now Cally… hm maybe I should wear shorts more often!

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks Cally" She hesitates before saying…

"Only you can't bring your geeky weirdo friend Jessica" Wow, Cally is really mean, but this is my only chance for Jason to notice me… I'm sure Jess will understand right?

"Yeah sure, I don't even know why I'm friends with her" She will understand.

"Okay sweet, see you at lunch" She says and walks back to her seat.

Lunch was surprisingly really fun. Jason sat next to me and really took an interest in me, I felt bad for Jess, but it was her own fault for being me to me this morning. Jason leans closer to me, "So hey we are having this little party at my place on Friday night, my parents will be outa town so it will be mad. Wanna come?"

Oh my god! I wanted to go so badly! But I had to act "cool"

"Sure, I'll check if I'm free and let you know" I told him.

The day went by pretty quickly. It was such a bad beginning to the day, and yet it ended so good!

_******so that's it... how did you like it? Im interested to see where this could lead... especially with Jason and the party. so please review cos i want to know that i am writing for people rather than no one! Bad, good reviews are welcome. :) thank you for your patience. Again I am sorry for the delay!******_


	3. Let Me Go

**_***hiii guys! So here is the third chapter, i really hope you like it. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not! Enjoy...****_**

**Renesmee POV:**

The week went by pretty quickly, I told Jason I could go to his party... but there was no way in hell I'd be allowed. There is also the problem of Dad – he can read minds, but I have some of mum's power we have come to realise, so I am able to block my own thoughts from dad! Thank God – otherwise none of this would be possible.

Friday came by sooner than I thought, it was now like 8:00pm and I told my parents I was feeling a bit sick so I had to go to bed early. I went to my bedroom and did my make-up and hair. I stole one of Alice's dresses, and got my pair of black stilettos. I didn't want to brag but I looked good! Okay – so the sneaking out part. I think I'll just go out my window and catch a taxi or something to Jason's.

As I'm walking out of the drive way – far away from the house (our drive way is pretty big) I see Jacob – oh crap! Oh well he's not that much older than me hopefully he will understand.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I ask casually.

"Well I heard you were sick... but obviously not" He replied as he eyed what I was wearing.

"Where are you going" He asked, I continue walking down the driveway, and Jake follows.

"To a party." I say bluntly.

"Well do your parents know about this?" He asks,

"Nope" I reply. He stops me and stands in front of me.

"And why didn't you tell them Ness?" He asks me,

"Jeez, what is this an interrogation, I didn't tell them because they most likely won't let me... and to answer your next question which I know you are going to ask, they wouldn't of let me cos it's at a guys house unsupervised, now will you please move out of my way so I can go" I try to move past him, but he just blocks me again.

"Nu-uh Ness, I'm not letting you go – you probably don't even know the guy!" He is so frustrating!

"I swear Jake sometimes I feel that you act more like my dad then my best friend! What has gotten into you, I mean won't you ever 16 once – and yes I get that I am technically 5, but look at me Jake? I am not 5, and normal 16 year olds sneak out and go to parties and I want to be normal! Just let me go Jake!" He just sighed,

"Now how can I say no to that!" He smiled at me, wow – that was easy.

I go to hug him and as we pull away he says-

"But... I'm going to drive you there and back, and I want you to call me if anything, and I mean ANYTHING is wrong" I hug him again-

"Ahh Jake, thank you so much!" As we get into his car he says –

"And, please Ness don't drink" I was most likely going to but I'll tell Jake I won't so he doesn't change his mind about letting me go

"No of course not Jakey!" I smile at him... tonight is going to be a good night!

_******So... that's it... it is a bit shorter but I hope you like it! Please review! :)******_


	4. If you touch her!

**_**hi guys, sorry i took so long to update. ive got my exams this week so ive been studding, but this is chapter 4, let me no what u think, disclaimer: i do not own twilight. enjoy!***_**

**Renesmee POV:**

Jake dropped me off at Jason's party, I didn't realise how many people were actually going. Jake seemed unsure to let me go – but I convinced him. The front door was open so I walk in...

"Ness, you came!" Jason came and greeted me with a hug,

"Hey Jason, yeah I did, wow – you have alot of people here!" I said looking around,

"Yeah well, word got round – anyways come inside with the rest of us and have a drink" he took me inside, where I saw Cally and the rest of the gang, there was also a whole bunch of alcohol there. I know that I wanted to drink at the beginning of the night, but now that it is actually here, I'm not too sure about it, I mean people do _really_ stupid things when they are drunk, and I don't want to do anything I'll regret... besides I made Jake a promise.

"Ness, grab me a drink will ya?" Cally asks, she is totally smashed, I can tell by the way she is slurring her words.

"Uh Yeah" I say and hand her one. She points back to the drinks and tells me,

"Ness! You need to loosen up, go on have a drink!" She asks me, slurring her words.

"Oh no thank you" I say. Jason leans closer to me

"Ness, we are all drinking don't be a party killer – drink or leave" Okay, I'm sure one drink won't hurt.

"Alright, hand me one" I say as Jason gives me a drink.

"Atta Girl!"

After a few hours, I was smashed. Greeeeat, and Jake is picking me up soon, maybe Jason can drive me home. I try to grab his hand but miss.

"J-jasoooon!" I scream loudly to get his attention,

"wanna drive the bestest person in the world home?" He smiles at me,

"Okay baby, wow – you get drunk pretty easily don't ya" I just giggled. I started to hear my phone to ring.

"Oh Ja-Jason, my phone!" I couldn't find it. He leaned over me,

"Here baby, I'll get it" He picks up my phone.

"Hello, Nessie's phone"

**Jacob POV:**

It was after 11, and Ness hadn't called me yet. I was starting to feel uneasy, I was supposed to pick her up at 11 but she said she would call me first. She still hadn't called, Okay I'll ring her.

"Hello, Nessie's phone" A male voice answered, what the hell?

"Where's Nessie?" I said furiously.

"Chill dude, she's next to me – she isn't really in the best condition to speak to anyone so I'm going to look after her for a little while." I could hear his smile behind those words; I didn't like this guy one single bit.

"I swear to god, if you touch her" He cuts me off by hanging up the phone.

**Renesmee POV:**

Jason handed me back my phone,

"Nessie, maybe you should lie down a bit... wanna come to my room with me? C'mon let's go" I just mumbled, I was to out of it to talk.

_*****so thats it... what do u guys think? do u like it? what do u think will happen, or what do u want to happen? let me know and please review :) *****_


	5. Really, I'm fine!

_*****hihihi! so this is chapter 5... i hope you enjoy it and that i didnt disappoint you. disclaimer: i do not own twilight. i hope you like this... happy reading! :)*****_

**Jacob POV:**

I am going to kill him. I swear to god I am going to kill him if he touches my Nessie. I'm running to the house where I dropped Nessie off. I turn the corner to the street, and see this girl running, as if she were being chased. Her clothes are ripped, her hair is a mess, and she's crying, and... oh my god. It's Nessie! I run up to her, she's stumbling and I reach her just in time as she is about to fall over, she must be drunk. She's crying, it breaks my heart seeing her like this. I pick her up in a swift movement and start to run home with her. We are about half way there, in the woods, when she finally speaks.

"Stop" She tells me,

"Nessie, Sweetie, we need to get you home" She thrashes in my arms like a small child.

"No, stop, stop! Please stop! Let me go!" I quickly let her gently on the floor. Whatever this dickhead did to her, he is definitely going to pay. As I put Ness down, she runs to a tree, and slides down the trunk and cries.

**Renesmee POV:**

We are nearly home, and I am in Jacob's arms. He hasn't said a word to me yet. I'm afraid to hear what he has to say. He will be so angry at me, this was all my fault. I deserved what I got. Jake will be so disgusted in me if he knew what happened.

"Stop" I say, Jacob continues to run, but slows down a bit.

"Nessie, Sweetie, we need to get you home" No, I don't want to go home. I fight in his arms trying to get out.

"No, stop, stop! Please Stop! Let me go!" I yell at him. He puts me down and I run to the closest tree and slide down it's trunk. How could this happen to me, Jason was a nice guy, I thought he _cared_ about me. I guess he only wanted one thing.

Jacob starts walking towards me. He just sits next to me – says nothing, he just sits. He's going to hate me so much. I hear him sigh,

"Ness, what happened?" I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell _anyone._ I would have to lie, not that he would believe me, but there's no harm in trying. I clear my throat, and try to sound as confident as possible.

"Nothing, I'm really sorry for acting like such a drama queen, it was actually nothing" That sounded pretty good.

"Ness, you need to tell me what he did to you" Or not... okay crap Nessie think, um.

"He uh, broke up with me" There we go, that sounded convincing. He just sighed again.

"Nessie, you were never going out with him. Don't lie to me. Did he hurt you?" He looked at me, he looked pretty scary actually. I stood up, he stood up to.

"Seriously Jake it's nothing, I'm over reacting like usual, now can you help me sneak back into my room?"

_*****so what do you think? did i write this chapter okay? im not sure if i did an ok job at this chapter... pleeaase let me know! i want to improve, and want to know if i have readers out there.. i think i only got 1 review last time :( i dont care if it is a bad review, i want to improve my writing :) so let me know guys.. until next time.. bye! :) *****_


	6. Bad Dream

_*****hey guys, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you like it! Dislaimer: I do not own twilight, this is only a fanfiction. Oh and thank you for the reviews i've recently received i really do appreciate them. they make my day!*****_

**Renesmee POV:**

Jake helped me sneak in that night, mostly because he'd get in so much trouble from Dad if he knew I was out. Why did I have to be so stupid to drink, I let my human side take over ... and... Just why did this happen! As soon as I got in the house I put my shield on to cover my thoughts, it isn't pretty hard lately, I can do it without thinking really. Thank god for this power, or else all hell would break loose. I drifted off into sleep quite easily; it was such a long day.

_Suddenly, I was in an unfamiliar place, a dark black room. Jason then appears, no, no, no! This can't happen again, wasn't once enough, he smiles and cocks his head to the side as he slowly approaches me. I scream as loud as I can, _

The next thing I know I have arms shaking me; I look up and see my mum.

"Renesmee, are you okay Sweetie?" I rub my eyes taking in my surroundings. I'm in my bed, at home, I'm safe. Okay good.

"Oh yeah mum, sorry fine – bad dream" I smile to reassure her. She smiles back at me,

"Okay honey; wanna tell me what it was about?" She asks me.

"Really it was nothing, it was just a dream" I smile again.

"Okay honey, well it's actually morning now, so want to get up?" I look at the clock; it says 9:00am. I've hardly had any sleep.

"Okay mum, I'll be down in a sec, I want to shower first" She leaves my room and leaves me to myself. I look in the mirror and lift up my top. I see big purple and blue bruises all over my stomach. I hear a knock on my door and quickly pull my top down. I go to my door and open it,

"Oh hey Jake, what's up?" I go towards my bed and sit down. I try and act as normal as possible.

"I don't know you tell me" He says joining me.

"Well, I just woke up, and you knocked on my door and now we are sitting on my bed" I say smiling at him, knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Nessie, you know what I mean" He says looking at me, I look away, and stand up.

"No I actually don't, now if you will excuse me I'm going for a shower" I walk away, but he grabs my hand. I flinch, it's just too soon. God, I'm such a baby. He lets go of my hand, noticing.

"Ness?" He asks me, I turn around not looking at him in the eyes.

"Mhmm" I say.

"What happened last night, don't tell me it's nothing I'm not dumb" I look at him in the eyes now, can't he just drop it.

"Look Jake, I don't want to talk about it so stop asking me, obviously something happened, but I'm not going to tell you so drop it, just leave me alone, I'll get over it" I say tearing up, but turn around quickly so I'm not facing him, I don't want him seeing me like this, _again!_

"Renesmee" He never says my name like that.

"What?" I say.

"I want to help you" He looks so desperate, no, not going to happen. He will hate me.

"I don't need help, now please leave I want a shower" I leave him standing in my bedroom speechless.

_*****so there you go, sorry its a bit short, im still deciding where to take this story, so please review, it gets me writing faster! :) *****_


	7. Everyone knows!

**_***hihihi! :) I updated pretty quickly, cos I had an idea... so yeah, I apologise to Jacob fans - he is not in this chapter but Jessica is! So please read it! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! So i hope you like this chapter!***_**

**Renesmee POV:**

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly, I mostly stayed in my room – said I was sick and didn't want to see anyone, including Jacob, my parents just assumed we had another fight, they didn't know the truth, he was just trying to be a good friend I guess. I was dreading school so badly – I would see him. My whole family is going hunting today, so it's just me at home. I guess I could skip school, but then I'd get phone calls, questions, and _he'd_ win. No, no it's better if I go. Besides, I really want to patch things up with Jessica, I was so cruel to her, and she is my best friend, apart from Jake.

I get to school earlier than usual, not many people are here yet. I go and sit on an empty table. I see Jessica walk into school. I walk up to her,

"Jess, oh my god, you have no idea how sorry I am, I was a bitch, and I just – I need you!" I start to tear up. She hugs me.

"Naw Ness, it's okay, every friendship goes through fights, don't worry hun, don't cry please, I don't hate you it's okay" I just nod. We go and sit down to a near table.

"So what did you do this weekend?" She asks. This was the part I was dreading.

"Jess, if I tell you something will you promise me you won't tell anyone, I trust you enough to tell you" She looks worried but agrees.

"Of course, you know I'm always here for you" I take a deep breath and begin,

"Okay so I did something really stupid, you know uh Jason" She nods,

"Yeah well he invited me to his house party on Friday, no adult supervision, and I went." She stopped me,

"Wow, your parents let you, I'm surprised" I shake my head,

"No they didn't know – still don't know, I snuck out" I say ashamed.

"Yeah so um, Jason got me really drunk, it was my fault though, I took the drinks" I'm so ashamed.

"Sweetie don't worry, everyone does underage drinking at some stage" She really is a good friend, how could I have thought so wrongly of her only last week.

"That's not the worst part" I whisper.

"Jason he, uh, he um" I clear my throat. I start to get really teary. Jess rubs her arm up my arm to comfort me.

"What did he do Nessie?" She's getting really angry now. I knew she would hate me, I shouldn't of said anything.

"He well, he..." I'm crying by this stage, luckily not many people are at school to notice.

"He forced himself on me" I'm crying a lot now. Jess pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Nessie!" It takes me a good 5 minutes to calm down.

"Who knows?" She asks me.

"No one! Please please do not say anything! I don't want anyone to know" She shakes her head.

"Nessie! He raped you! You need to tell the cops, he should get punished for what he did to you!" No, no one can know, I don't want anyone knowing.

"No, it was my fault too, I may have led him on, I probably gave him the wrong impression, I guess he was only doing what he thought I wanted him to do" She just sighs,

"Nessie, Sweetie, listen to me, this is NOT your fault, HE is the one who got you drunk and HE is the one who... who did that to you" I just bow my head, I'm still so ashamed.

"Does Jacob know?" She asks me, she knows how close Jacob and I are.

"No, he uh, found me, but I haven't said anything to him yet" By this time more people start to show up. We decide to drop the matter for now cos we don't want anyone overhearing.

As I walk to homeroom, I am getting a lot of stares, I don't know why, I'm not wearing anything slutty today. I walk into homeroom, and go and sit near Cally, she just laughs,

"Sorry, I'm not friends with _sluts_!" She sneers at me, the whole classroom is silent.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about?" I ask, genuinely unsure.

"Please, everyone knows what you and Jason did on Friday night" I freeze, what! How did she know, maybe if I act dumb she won't believe me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Oh don't be stupid, we all know you threw yourself at him" I start to tear up, how could anyone think that!

I run outside of the classroom and start to run to my car, when I bump into someone. Jason. Oh crap! I freeze up. What do I do?

_*****did you like it? Sorry I left it kind of hanging, I'll try write soon again! But please review, the reviews I have been getting lately are whats helping me write faster! :) Thank you for everyone's support! Oh and I do have one question for everyone out there... what do you think will happen? :) *****_


	8. Don't tell anyone

**_***hello again! :) im really sorry that i took so long to update, been really busy... not that thats an excuse, anyways i hope you like this chapter. disclaimer: i do not own twilight***_**

**Renesmee POV:**

"Hey there Ness" He smiles at me, how can he pretend that nothing is wrong. I can't say anything, I'm to scared. I see our principle sitting in his office up the corridor. At least someone is here.

"Naw what's wrong baby?" He takes a step closer to me and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't touch me" I manage to say. He leans in closely and whispers in my ear.

"You said that Friday night, but looks like it didn't stop me then" He puts both hands on the side of my face and holds my head as he leans in. I scream loudly, and my principle runs out of his office. Jason immediately takes his hands of me. Mr. Anderson approaches us,

"What's going on here?" I look at Jason; his eyes are terrifying, as if he's warning me not to say anything.

"N-nothing" I stutter, I couldn't stand to be here another second.

"Actually Sir, I'm uh feeling really sick, can I please go home" I ask, and add in a cough to make it more believable.

"Okay, Jason head of to class please" Jason didn't move.

"Mr Meyers, now!" He grunted and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Now, Miss Cullen, please step into my office" I follow him down the corridor, afraid of what he will say. He motions for me to sit down to the seat opposite him.

"Miss Cullen, why did you scream?" Crap, what do I say, um... just make something up.

"Oh, I uh... me and Jason... were just ... playing" I shrugged hoping he believed me. I quickly changed the subject,

"Anyways, can I please go home, like I said I feel really sick" He just sighed,

"Okay Renesmee, I will need to contact one of your parents to come pick you up.

"No they are hu... uh camping." He looks at me,

"I'm sorry I can not let you leave unless someone picks you up." Well I can't stay here, and I need to get home,

"You can call Jacob he will pick me up, he's a very close friend of my family" He nodded, and I gave him Jake's number to come pick me up. Within 10 minutes Jake came, we didn't say anything as we walked to his car. About 5 minutes into the drive he spoke up,

"So how you feeling?" He asks as he puts a hand on my forehead. I flinch away and start to hyperventilate. Jake pulls over on the side of the road and hands me a paper bag. I breathe in and out heavily and slowly, after I calm down Jake asks me-

"Nessie, what was that?" He asks,

"Nothing, I said I was sick, so I guess this... is um part of it" I lie hopelessly,

"Nessie, as soon as I touched you, you freaked out, what is wrong, I just want to help you" My eyes start to well up, I give in,

"J-Jake, they, all of them, they are all calling me a slut, a-and, I..." I start to cry,

"I didn't do anything, I didn't _want to_, he made me, and... now they... they all th-think I'm a slut" I start crying. Jacob just pulls me into a hug, and says nothing as I cry, great, I knew he would hate me. After I stop crying, Jake pulls away from me, and looks into my eyes,

"Nessie, who was it?" He sounded really angry; I had never seen this side of him.

"It doesn't matter its done now" I swear I just thought I heard him growl.

"I don't give a f-" he took a deep breath,

"Nessie just tell me" I look at him, weighing my options, if I tell him, Jason dies, if not... I see him every day at school, helpless.

"Can I just go home please" I look down ashamed, he starts the car up,

"Oh and Jake?" He looks up at me.

"Please do not tell anyone, or I swear I will never talk to you again"

**_***sooo... how did you like it? I'm not sure if i wrote jake finding out the right way :/ so i dont think i did to good on this chapter, so please review and tell me what u think. even if u think its bad let me no please! :) thank you for reading so far... until next time, happy reading! :)_**


	9. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

hiiii guys, so sorry but for reasons i would rather not say i can not finish this story :(

it is up for adoption though.. so first in best dressed i guess, so let me no if u wanna continue writing it...

sorry everyone!


	10. STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED

hello...

story officially adopted by...

**Strawberri Leigh**

go to her to read on...

:)


End file.
